happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
MH-80 Moquah
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Technical Information |- ! Role | } |- ! Manufacturer | } |- ! First Flight | } |- ! Introduction | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Primary User | } |- ! Number Built | } |- ! Unit Cost | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The MH-80 "Moquah" is an all weather, day/night, two seat attack helicopter produced by Waltcorp Industries for the Happy Nation Armed Forces. Development The MH-80 was the result of a requirement by the Happy Nation Army for a dedicated attack helicopter. Until that point, the MH-75 Chippewa tiltrotor aircraft had filled all the needs of the Army, but in mid 2013 the need for specialized helicopters was found and a dedicated gunship (the MH-80), observation (the MH-79 Aamoo), and cargo (the MH-82 Manitou) helicopter. The MH-79 flew first, however, the MH-80 was the first to enter service. Operational History Stone Fist Annexation Crisis The first operational deployment of the MH-80 was in the Stone Fist Annexation Crisis, when three Army Moquahs were deployed as close air support (CAS) for the troops sent to enforce the new borders. Although no shots were fired, the only casualties of the crisis were the loss of Captain Robert MacArthur and Lieutenant Samuel Prentice when their Moquah crashed due to a loss of it's tail rotor in flight. Durkadurkastan War The first combat use of the Moquah was during the 2016 invasion of Durkadurkastan. They were used to great effect in the initial invasion, destroying the Durkadurkastani border defenses before the ground forces landed. They were less effective, however, in the assault on Fort Bakalakadurka due to the large number of SAMs positioned around the fort. After infantry forces destroyed the Sam sites on the north Moquahs were instrumental in destroying other fortifications and allowing the fort to be captured within an hour. After the fall of Fort Bakalakadurka the MH-80 has seen heavy use as close air support to Happy Nation troops advancing through the Stuhlbakastuhl, the dense forests that make up much of the country. Variants MH-80 The primary varient was made for the Happy Nation Army, and is used extensively. Armed with a 30mm autocannon in a chin turret and an assortment of missiles and rockets under stub wings. The standard load for an MH-80 is four M84 ATGMs, one M13 40mm rocket pod, one M20 65mm rocket pod, and one M97 heat seeking missile under each wing. Other equipment can be carried if the mission demands it, however. The MH-80A also adds two 20mm cannons to a fixed position alongside the cockpits. Only the military model is in series production, the others are made-to-order. PH-80 The Police Helicopter variant is used by the Happy City Police Department as well as the Happy Nation National Police. It is an MH-80 Moquah airframe but with the stub wings loaded with all steel, non-explosive radar guided missiles for neutralizing cars when needed, as well as airborne tear gas canisters for crowd control. The PH-80 is also equipped with an advanced radar and sensor suite for monitoring suspects. The aircraft still carries a single lethal weapon, in the form of a single M60 machine gun mounted in the chin turret, alongside the spotlights and bullhorn. It is used in very small numbers as the last resort for ending a car chase, as well as for crowd control. WH-80 The Waltcorp Helicopter variant is the civilian model, completely unarmed and used for aerobatic demonstrations and also as a personal helicopter for wealthy pilots. MH-80 Durkadurkastan.png Category:Helicopters Category:Vehicles Category:Waltcorp Industries